A Handful Of Old Man Cock
by mintcage
Summary: An erotic interpretation of The Camelot Shadow


A Handful Of Old Man Cock : The Camelot Shadowed My Hand

An erotic interpretation of The Camelot Shadow

By Mint Cage

Trusty John had been charged with keeping an eye on Will Upton and Lord Alfred Fitzwilliam on their expedition to try to recover the scabbard of Excalibur. He was generally happiest on his own, watching from the shadows and remaining undetected. However, in this instance, he was frequently meeting with Will Upton, getting status updates on their search for the ancient relic. It had been days and nothing had changed. There was still no sign of the artifact and the trail seemed to grow colder, day by day.

Being stuck in Camelon for more than a week was making Trusty John twitchy. When the last light of the day fled from the sky, he busied himself with keeping watch on the tavern where Will and Alfred were staying, with their unlikely travelling companions, Benjamin Quinn and Henry Milner. Although his name was Trusty John, he was slow to trust these strange new travelling companions of Will and Alfred. Henry seemed fairly harmless, but Trusty John was still cautious of him. Quinn was a different story, however. Trusty John had taken an instant dislike to the man. Perhaps it was because he was so handsome it made his heart hurt deep down in his chest? Quinn's face reminded him of a love lost long ago, a love that had shattered Trusty John into a thousand pieces when it inevitably ended.

Frustrated, on edge, heartsick and incredibly horny, Trusty John snuck into the shadows of the doorway of the building opposite the tavern where Will and Alfred had retired. He concealed himself well, his trusty green cloak camouflaging him well and to the untrained eye, nothing would be seen in the doorway, that's how good Trusty John was at concealing himself.

From his hiding spot, Trusty John spotted Quinn leave the building. Having already checked in with Will this evening, and knowing that his sidekick Duncan Campbell was nearby. Trusty John decided to follow Quinn on his late night walk. Keeping well back from Quinn, so as not to spook him, Trusty John followed him down the block and as he peered around the nearest corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Quinn was embracing a young woman, possibly a serving girl from inside the tavern by the looks of her garb, and moving to press her up against a nearby wall. As Quinn moved to put his leg between her thighs, she let out a soft moan and parted her lips, ready for Quinn to devour her with his luscious lips and questing tongue.

Trusty John watched as Quinn used his big, strong hands to cup the serving girls face and lowered his lips to hers. As their lips touched, Trusty John saw the serving girl writhe against the wall. Quinn was an intimidating and powerful man and he had the serving girl pressed so firmly against the wall that her writhing only seemed to add to her lust. Her hands shot to his hair as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She flushed at whatever he said and moved her hands from his hair down to the laces at the front of her dress.

Agonizingly slowly, the serving girl unlaced her dress. When her fingers freed the last lace from her bodice, Quinn yanked the remaining fabric out of the way to expose her breasts. Trusty John looked on, fascinated, as the serving girls nipples puckered in the chill of the night air. Quinn's hands moved roughly to massage each breast in turn, rolling her nipples through his fingers until she was panting and begging for him to take them in his mouth.

Trusty John studied the woman. She was young, but confident and sexy as hell as she told Quinn what she wanted him to do. As Trusty John looked on, he felt the first stirrings of arousal in his breeches.

Quinn reached down between himself and the serving girl and spread her thighs even wider. He lowered his head towards her peaked nipples and started to lick and suck at them. Every now and again he playfully bites one of them, which brings out a cry of pleasure from the serving girl. Soon she is wiggling in Quinn's grasp and begging for more. Quinn brings her hand to the front of his trousers and her eyes go wide. Trusty John can only imagine what kind of heat Quinn is packing down there, and then wonders if perhaps he might get to see it for himself.

Trusty John's erection is now straining painfully in his pants. He reaches down and rubs along his impressive length as he watches Quinn guide the serving girls hands along his own length. For a split second, Trusty John imagines that the serving girl is touching his length, not Quinn's, and nearly comes instantly.

As Quinn lavishes his attention on the serving girls breasts with his mouth, he slips a hand under her skirt and between her legs. Her eyes roll back in her head as he moves a finger between her folds. She is slick with arousal and Trusty John hears Quinn exhale a breath as he exclaims what a naughty girl she is and how wet she is for him. The serving girl gives a squeal of delight as Quinn's fingers dip into her drenched pussy and he uses his thumb to play with her clitoris.

Trusty John is now uncomfortably hard in his breeches. He quickly scans his surroundings and seeing no one within close proximity to him, except Quinn and his serving girl and they are far too involved in what they are doing to pay him any mind, he starts to unlace his trousers to free his aching cock.

Watching Quinn fingering the serving girl and sucking on her nipples is incredible erotic and Trusty John fists his cock in his hand. He pumps his hand along his length repeatedly until he sets a pace that he is familiar with. He is just getting into a solid rhythm when the serving girl starts to cry out in pleasure. Trusty John watches in awe as Quinn's fingers pump in and out of her drenched cunt. The serving girl is riding Quinn's hand and clutching his face to her nipples with both hands in his hair as her hips undulate seductively, chasing the release that is so close.

Trusty John speeds up his own hand movements and times his strokes with those of Quinn's fingers pounding into the serving girl. After one, two, three more thrusts of his fingers, the serving girl exclaims loudly and shudders out her release as an orgasm crashes into her. She goes limp in Quinn's arms and her eyes are clouded with lust as she comes down from her climax. She is panting from the exertion, her breasts heaving, waiting to be paid more attention.

Quinn whispers in her ear again and she slowly gets down on her knees in front of him. She licks her lips as she undoes the laces of his trousers and frees his aching dick. Trusty John can't believe his eyes. Trusty John thought he himself was well endowed, but looking at Quinn's huge rod makes him feel inadequate. It's surely got to be the biggest love muscle ever created.

The serving girl palms Quinn's huge member and her eyes go wide as she tries to get her fingers around his girth. Her fingers don't quite meet when she tries to jerk him off. Trusty John is so turned on, his hand seems to have a mind of its own, as it jacks up and down on his dick.

The serving girl opens her mouth to lick up Quinn's length and she purrs as she licks the tip, lapping up the precum that has gathered there. Quinn murmurs low in his throat and his head tilts back involuntarily as she licks and sucks as best she can at his giant member.

Trusty John is still fisting his own length and feels sure he is going to blow his load from watching the erotic scene in front of him, when suddenly Quinn grabs the serving girl by the back of the head and forces her entire face deep down on his dick. The surprise of the movement seems to barely register on the girls face, she merely opens as wide as she can and lets Quinn fuck her face hard, fast and deep. Trusty John watches as Quinn goes as deep as he can and sees tears in the serving girls eyes as he pushes at her gag reflex, but the way she is grabbing at her engorged nipples and snaking a hand between her thighs, tells that she is enjoying Quinn's rough treatment.

Trusty John speeds up his movements again as Quinn pumps in and out of the serving girls mouth and when he looks like he is about to shoot his load into her mouth, Trusty John is nearly ready to explode himself. But as quickly as Quinn forced the girls mouth on his cock, he takes it out and yanks her up by the arm. He hauls her to her feet and turns her to face the wall.

Standing with her legs spread slightly, Trusty John sees the serving girl shiver slightly as Quinn pulls her skirts up around her waist and trails his hand between her legs again. Chuckling softly, Quinn fists his giant erection, now smothered with the serving girls saliva and lines up his cock with her opening and inch by inch, sinks himself into the serving girls pussy.

He starts thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, displaying a tenderness he did not show to her face just moments before. He sighs as he seats himself fully inside her, only to groan as she wiggles her bottom at him, searching for more friction to help chase her next release.

Reaching a hand around her, he finds her clit and plays with it gently as he thrusts in and out of her, building up a solid tempo, one that Trusty John is all too eager to copy with his hand on his own member.

Each time Quinn pounds into the serving girl, Trusty John's cock slides through his own hand and before long Quinn is panting with exertion and Trusty John is breathing heavily, ready to shoot his wad at any moment.

Before long, Quinn's hands go to the serving girls hips and his pounding becomes faster, erratic, so close to release that Trusty John can nearly feel the force of desire slamming into him from his hiding spot. The serving girl's moaning and panting becomes louder and more pronounced as Quinn pinches her nipples and then all of a sudden she is crying out as her latest climax takes her.

Trusty John, hearing her cries of ecstasy, jerks his cock harder and faster. Looking up at Quinn and the serving girl one last time before his orgasm hits, Trusty John locks eyes with Quinn and as Trusty John releases his orgasm all over his own hand, Quinn shouts out his release inside the serving girl and then winks at Trusty John.


End file.
